


Mama Stark

by ultimatehope



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Yeah, I got paid to write Brienne sucking Catelyn's titties, what of it? This one's for all you lesbians out there.
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Mama Stark

Catelyn was used to catching the gazes of men and women alike. If it weren’t for her fiery red hair or her strong sense of duty, it was for who her husband was. Even now, she was looked upon as ‘the widow’ with whispers of pity and curiosity following her like her own shadow. It excited some, to imagine her involvement in the treason or the waging war, but as she sat down for the evening, all she felt was tired.

“Exhausted” was more like it. It was an evening like this that made her wonder if age and five children had finally caught up to her yet it was the woman gazing at her from the entrance of her tent that brought amusement to her wary heart. A female knight of great stature that couldn’t keep her eyes to herself -- it was a unique situation, indeed.

Catelyn rested her coat behind where she sat, pulling a brush through the sea of red before piling it high enough that it didn’t grace her shoulders. Every movement she made, she saw the blonde woman watching. She could imagine the knight insisting she was doing her duty, helping keep the lady safe as commanded, but she knew there was more to it. 

As she stood from her seat, she beckoned Brienne, “Do not be shy, my dear knight, you may step in closer. Actually, if you will assist me--” She turned to see the knight already significantly closer. A small jolt of electricity went through her, “Oh, dear.” She laughed with hands already swiftly undoing her clothing. 

Brienne exhaled the air she was holding when the elaborate ties that decorated the dress were offered to her. 

“Untie me?” Catelyn cooed.

Brienne knew better. A woman of Catelyn’s age could untie herself as quickly as she could tie these up. It was an art, she believed, and not one that she was privy to herself. However, it was a simple request that she followed without much to say. 

Even if she wanted to talk to her, to hold a conversation, Brienne found herself biting her tongue, holding each breath as each tie came undone. She took a step back when the robes piled around Catelyn’s feet. 

“You’re beautiful,” finally came the knight’s softened voice. It was different than how proud her voice was in public. She frantically chased her words, “If I may say, my lady, if I may.” Another step back was taken.

Catelyn stepped out of her dress and turned to Brienne, standing in no more than her undergarments of royal blue. Her weight seemed casted into her hips with creases and stretch marks decorating her stomach and her thighs that met together so beautifully. 

Brienne hadn’t realized her own movements, following Catelyn walking backwards to the bed. There was such wonder in her eyes that were still exploring the older woman’s body. Then, suddenly, Catelyn was on her bed, lifting her legs up, and Brienne hovered over her with a reddish tone filling in her cheeks. 

“Should I leave you to rest?” The knight asked with her hands folding behind her back as her spine stiffened.

“You are… so cute, my dear Brienne,” Catelyn replied with a laugh, “Come, give me your hand.” She reached one of her own out, extending her slender fingers. 

Brienne set her hand into Catelyn’s and leaned down as it was guided to one of her breasts. Her body was so tense, free hand settling on the edge of her bed. Catelyn leaned up to press a kiss to Brienne’s thin lips, and that was all it took for the knight’s composure to be destroyed.

To be kissed by a beautiful, older woman … to feel her softness and the way her chest pushed up against her hand. She squeezed her breast and shared in another kiss before murmuring, “It’s not right for a knight to bed a lady like yourself--”

To which Catelyn laughed again, “Oh, hush now, you’re not bedding anyone! My dear, you’re indulging an old maid is all and all of your male counterparts have done worse--” She assured, fingers wrapping into the armor that made up her codpiece and pulling her closer until her knee dropped onto the blankets. 

“Yes, my lady,” came out so mindlessly as she fell into another kiss. It felt like any inhibitions disappeared as the kisses grew deeper and their breaths entwined. Her free hand grabbed Catelyn’s side while the other carefully massaged her breast. She shifted until one knee was between the older woman’s thighs.

Catelyn ran her slender fingers through the short, blonde hair. She slipped a hand in-between them to undo her undergarment, slipping out of it with ease, and that’s when she began drawing Brienne’s head lower. Brienne took her guidance, trailing kisses down her throat. 

The soft moan that slipped off Catelyn’s lips was enough to cause Brienne to tremble. Her kisses led down her chest, and a sharp inhale was taken in as both hands now came up to her breasts that had been freed of all fabric. 

“Go ahead, Brienne,” The woman encouraged her on with a tremble being sent down her spine at the feeling of cold armor against her with hot breaths on her chest. She cooed when Brienne pressed a kiss to her nipple. It was gentle at first, hesitant almost, but Catelyn’s body relaxed entirely to the attention she was given. She continued petting through hair as Brienne kissed across her breasts, giving special attention to each nipple with quick kisses and licks. 

Catelyn found herself holding her breath, fingers tightening on Brienne’s hair, and she laid her head back, lifting her hips against the firm codpiece. That’s when Brienne wrapped her lips around one of her nipples. It started as a tender kiss but soon turned to her sucking on the delicate skin. 

They began to grind their hips together in slow, consistent motions. Brienne felt relaxation making its way over her. Her heartbeat dulled with the heat across her face dissipating. She let her eyes drift shut and found herself becoming so invested in her movements that she didn’t jerk when she felt the liquid touch her lips.

Brienne may have been surprised under different circumstances but the milk was sweet, it felt so natural, and the way Catelyn twisted up against her told her not to stop. No words needed to be shared.

Catelyn, while enjoying the stimulation to both of her breasts, took Brienne’s hand and pushed it lower while staring down at her through half-lidded eyes. Brienne swallowed the milk filling her mouth and nodded desperately, sliding her hand down to stroke where their hips met. Her fingers moved over the fabric of her panties, noticing how damp they were. 

A soft moan pulled from the older woman’s lips and she exhaled heavily afterwards. Her body stiffened when Brienne’s hand slipped past the last piece of fabric she wore. “Good girl,” Catelyn purred, “Oh, what a good girl…” 

Brienne felt her arousal threatening to burn through the armor that she wore. Her entire body warmed as her fingers worked into the older woman’s cunt. She continued suckling on the woman the entire time with the only time she came off of her breast being to begin sucking on the other one. She stimulated her soft nipple with a few kisses before settling into the same position. 

Her fingers moved with each of Catelyn’s moans. Just as her arousal peaked, her excitement made her quicken her pace. She wanted to hear more sweet sounds, she wanted to know her sounds were due to her actions. 

And when Catelyn came, she squeezed Brienne’s face close. Her entire body jerked up with a short cry, and the knight pulled her head upwards. She licked her lips before succumbing to pants. 

“You are delicious, my lady, I want more of you,” Brienne felt a whine work its way from the back of her throat.

“For tonight, I am yours, my knight,” Catelyn drew her head close to her breasts again, “Do as you please, take me in whatever way you desire--” And thus, she repeated, “I am yours” with flushed cheeks. 

Brienne ran a wet thumb over one of the swollen nubs while her lips fell onto Catelyn’s skin once more. Her hips pressed down firmly against hers and she ground downwards in a desperate manner, falling in love with the friction as the liquid stung her lips together.

Catelyn’s chest rose and fell in rapid succession, and she gripped her hair again. Her moans mixed with the coos of “good girl”.

Brienne couldn’t imagine a greater honor.


End file.
